Ángel guardián ONE SHOT
by Miros16s
Summary: Él sabe que está muerto, pero tambien sabe que algo lo tiene atorado en este mundo aunque no sea en forma física, tendrá que visitar a las personas que estima y asegurarse de no dejar pendientes para poder llegar al otro mundo.


_THG ni nada de eso me pertenece, su autora es Suzanne Collins, no pretendo hacer plagio, simplemente esta historia es de mi autoría_

.

Hola me llamo Finnick Odair, y yo estoy muerto, lo sé, acaba de ocurrir y no sé qué hacer, pero antes de continuar tengo que contar lo sucedido.

Yo luchaba junto a un gran escuadrón, el escuadrón 451, me sentía seguro con ellos, mis amigos, hasta que las cosas se pusieron feas, primero murió una de las leeg, llegó Peeta que también es mi amigo pero su presencia me hacía preocuparme por Katniss, y si él le hacía algo Gale no dudaría en actuar, se todo lo del triángulo amoroso, y entonces todo se fue al carajo, murió Boggs, Mitchel, Jackson y la Leeg que quedaba, luego llegaron esos mitos vi como Holms y Castor eran devorados, Pollux no pudo evitar gritar de dolor, llegamos a un gran pasillo con unas escaleras, empezaron a llegar y se armó una batalla, un muto se le lanza a Katniss pero Gale se interpone, Peeta por poco pierde el control pero al verse amenazado empezó a pelear, un muto lo tenía contra el suelo pero Katniss le dió con una flecha, tenía a uno a punto de rebanarme las piernas con sus afiliados dientes pero le clavo el tridente en el cráneo luego doy un giro y golpeo a otro, Katniss ha salido volando, corro a su auxilio, siento un gran arañazo en mi espalda pero cuando volteo veo que Gale ya se está encargando de eso, voy con Katniss que se levantó para protegerse, Peeta está con Cressida, le digo a Pollux que se suba, luego a Cressida, Gale ayuda subiendo al desorientado Peeta yo ayudo a Katniss lanzándola hacia las escaleras veo que Gale le da la mano y tira de ella, estoy a mitad de las escuelas cuando siento que me dan un mordisco en mi pantorrilla derecha, doy un gran grito, los mitos están saltando y me arañan las piernas, me están jalando muy fuerte, no aguanto más, no puedo con todos, de pronto caigo y gritó el nombre de Katniss, puedo escuchar mi grito desgarrador diciendo su nombre y veo su mirada de dolor y entonces dice, jaula tres veces, sé que eso significa mi fin, me alegro, los mutos me an arrancado tanto de mi cuerpo que ya no siento nada, y entonces llega el Boom.

Vi toda la batalla, vi todas las muertes y lágrimas derramadas, vi a Annie llorando desconsoladamente, Jhoanna abrazándola, a Gale en camilla por una herida de bala en la espalda, a Peeta en un psicólogo, a Pollux llorar por su hermano y a Katniss en camilla por quemaduras.

He estado en una especie de túnel con la ventana al pasado y al final una luz que no logró tocar, es como si una especie de campo como el de la arena me lo impidiera, también hay puertas a los costados, me da miedo cruzarlas pero al fin me animo a cruzar la primera. He llegado a una calle del Capitolio y estoy frente a una casa, es la única que no se ve borrosa, cuando intento entrar atravieso la puerta, al parecer a los objetivos sin vida los atravieso porque acabo de tropezar con un perro, este solo se va corriendo. Veo a Pollux sentado en la sala viendo su tele proyectada, son las noticias, al parecer ha pasado un año desde que acabó la rebelión, veo una foto de una boda, al parecer el y Cressida se han casado, me alegra mucho saber que han podido superar su sufrimiento juntos, de pronto todo empieza a desvanecerse y regresó al túnel.

Entro por la segunda puerta, veo los bosques del 7 a lo lejos, eso significa que estoy aquí por Jhoanna, atravieso una puerta y estoy en un departamento, Jhoanna está dormida en el sillón con un hombre, al parecer ha encontrado el amor, volteo a la chimenea y encima veo un par de hachas colgadas en cruz y debajo muchas fotos, unas son de ella y su novio, se ven felices, tiene una de nosotros platicando en la playa de la arena y una con Annie y nosotros, en nuestra boda. Al verla sonrío y me dirijo hacia ella y acaricio su cabello y ella sonríe entre sueños, y todo se desvanece y vuelvo al túnel.

A la siguiente puerta puedo ver a Gale entrando a un departamento frente a la plaza creo que es el distrito 2 porque él tiene una placa de general y su uniforme, se ve igual de fuerte, entro a su departamento y está totalmente ordenado, como si no estuviera habitada, Gale no tiene el brillo en sus ojos, el brillo que se le ponía cuando veía a Katniss o cuando tenía una idea, parece como si estuviera vacío, no parece pasarla bien, prende la tele y esta las mismas noticias que estaba viendo Pollux, al parecer están pasando fotos de cómo Katniss llegó a ser el Sinsajo, ella con el 11, cuando se presentó voluntaria, con la pequeña Rue en sus brazos, con Peeta besándose en una cueva, ahí se le empiezan a derramar lágrimas por su frío semblante y al momento en que pasan las moras y la fiesta de "compromiso" de ella y Peeta antes del vasallaje explota algo dentro de él que apaga el proyector y avienta el control, se levanta enfurecido y destrozado, gritando. - No debí dejarte ir- repetidas veces, se dirige al botiquín de su baño y agarra un bote de medicamentos y selo vacía yudo en la mano haciendo un montón de pastillas, se lo que quiere hacer y no puedo permitírselo antes de que entre una sola pastilla en su boca le doy un manotazo en la mano y estas salen volando, la mayoría se va a la taza del baño, él se queda perplejo, - que estoy haciendo? Que ganaría con esto?-

Sale, busca un número en un libro y marca - Doctor Aurelius? Soy en comandante Hawrthorne, puede atenderme mañana, tengo un grave problema- eso me hace saber que he logrado salvarlo, que ha abierto los ojos y vio que no sólo tiene que vivir con ella. Todo se desvanece, regreso a donde mismo.

Cruzó la siguiente puerta y estoy en el 12, en la aldea de los vencedores entro a una casa donde se escuchan ruidos, es Haymitch? Pero si este hombre está sobrio, tiene cargando a un gato amarillento que al pasar cerca me lanza un gruñido, Haymitch se ve feliz, de la cocina sale Peeta muy feliz con una charola con galletas y Katniss con una con una tetera, 3 tazas y un pequeño plato con cubitos de azúcar, ella los mira al mismo tiempo que yo y noto sus pensamientos perdidos, creo que ella también se acordó de cuando nos conocimos, pongo su mano en uno de sus hombros y eso la devuelve a la realidad, voltea hacia dónde estoy, al principio se confunde, sé que no me puede ver pero ella suelta una sonrisa al aire. Regreso al túnel.

Entro a la última puerta, puedo ver el mar, el mar de mi distrito, y estoy frente a una casa de la aldea de los vencedores, entro despacio, no encuentro a nadie abajo así que subo, entro al único cuarto iluminado, está pintado de azul, y hay ropa diminuta y pañales en un buró, muñecos de felpa en una repisa y veo la espalda de ella, está dejando a un bebé en una cuna, me acerco lentamente hacia ellos, estoy junto a ella y veo al bebé, tiene mis ojos, ni siquiera sabía que estaba esperando un hijo mío, de haberlo sabido nunca los hubiera dejado solos, no logró contener el llanto, nunca podré estar con el, no podré jugar con ellos dos, ahora nunca lo escucharé decir papá, lo miró fijamente, Annie se ha ido a dormir pero ha dejado nuna lámpara pequeña en un buró, junto a una foto de nosotros dos, volteo a verlo de nuevo, está dormido, le acarició la mejilla y abre sus ojos, se me queda viendo y se ríe silenciosamente, y toma uno de mis dedos con su pequeña mano, sonrío soltando una lagrima, creo que los bebés y los animales me pueden ver, le doy un beso en la frente y le digo que lo amo me quedo por unos minutos hasta que el sueño lo vence de nuevo y voy al cuarto de Annie, se ha quedado dormida con su lámpara de noche encendida y un libro en sus manos, me acerco y le doy un pequeño beso en los labios y me regresan al túnel.

Lo que seguía de esa puerta era la luz, al fin pude atravesarla y llego a un lugar totalmente blanco con una ventana hacia mis series queridos, que aunque no pueda estar con ellos siempre seré su ángel guardián.

 _Bueno esto es todo, espero que les gustara, seguiré subiendo de THG._ _Gracias por leer._


End file.
